Question: Simplify the expression. $(3n^{3}+n)(2n^{3}-6n)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ 3 n^3 (2 n^3) + 3 n^3 (-6 n) + n (2 n^3) + n (-6 n) $ Simplify. $ 6n^{6} - 18n^{4} + 2n^{4} - 6n^{2} $ $6n^{6}-16n^{4}-6n^{2}$ Identify like terms. $ { 6n^{6}} {- 18n^{4}} {+ 2n^{4}} {- 6n^{2}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 6n^{6}} { -16n^{4}} { -6n^{2}} $